Brave 2 Taohun END
by Ms RH 09
Summary: "D.o.A? 275000? Race? Jelaskan apa maksudmu Zitao…" ketika Sehun sudah mengetahui seorang Huang Zi Tao sebenarnya, pertaruhan nyawa dan uang. BL, YAOI, TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO, LAST CHAP, Enjoy read jangan lupa reviewww :)


Title: **Brave**

Author: **Ms. Regal Hunter**

Genre: AU, G, Romance, School Life

**Cast:**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Other support cast**

Summary: _"D.o.A? $275000? Race? Jelaskan apa maksudmu Zitao…"_

a/n: yaah, berhubung banyak yang nganggep gw cwo, dan akhirnya agak canggung mau review, gue ganti nama dah waakakak #dilempar tomat/ oke, ini terinspirasi dari, emm… banyak faktor sih, tapi kontroversi hati aku(?) #lupain. Yang penting silakan baca, kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan…nih chapter keduanya… :D map lama, gue abis UTS hahaha #curcol

Enjoy read ^_^

Gaje, typos, dimaklumi U_U

oXo

"E-eh?" kejut mereka berdua menyadari jika banyak pasang mata yang mengarah pada mereka. "I-ni, pu-blik.." eja Sehun sambil melepas kedua tangan Zitao yang masih bersemayam di pinggangnya. Zitao hanya memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu.

Kedua lelaki itu kemudian pindah menuju sebuah kedia makanan sasaran mereka. Sambil menunggu makanan, Zitao bertarung dengan PSPnya sementara Sehun sibuk membalas pesan masuk dari Luhan. Sesuatu yang mengkilat menyita pandangan Sehun, cahaya itu berasal dari pantulan piercing telinga Zitao, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat sambil terus menatap telinga Zitao.

Benda panjang itu berayun lucu mengikuti gerakan Zitao yang geram karena mendapati layar PSPnya bertuliskan 'GAME OVER' beberapa kali. Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya datar, telunjuknya mulai nakal, sementara Zitao masih bertarung, Sehun dengan bebas menusuk pipi kanan Zitao, Zitao tak merespon ia masih fokus. Telunjuknya mulai mundur sedikit demi sedikit memegang piercing Zitao yang panjang itu, di telinga kanan Zitao terdapat 3 piercing berbeda tipe.

Sehun mulai memainkannya dengan gemas semakin menarik senyumnya, ia merasa senang.

"Arrgg.." Zitao menangkis tangan Sehun saat merasakan daun telinganya tertarik. Ia menatap Sehun tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan.." tanyanya dingin.

"He? Ti-tidak, aku hanya.."

"Kau menarik telingaku…" saat itu juga Sehun menahan tawanya, "Hmph.. ah, tidak tidak, maaf. Dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali memasang piercing, tapi, hh.. waktuku tersita banyak untuk itu…" jelasnya kesal sambil melepas topinya.

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hng? Oh.."

"Mwo? Aku bercerita panjang lebar dan kau hanya menjawabnya dengan 'OH'? God damn it!" Zitao diam, dia berfikir.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat…" Sehun menatap Zitao heran, "Kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkan piercing sepertiku…" jawabnya. "Jangan bercanda…" tebak Sehun.

"Siapa?" tanya Zitao menampakkan evil smirk andalannya. Sementara Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya.

oXo

Sehun berjalan malas memasuki kelas. Telinga kirinya berbalut kapas dan perban hasil dari pelubangan. Semua siswa di kelas memandanginya heran, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang dengan 'over'nya menghampiri Sehun, "Sehun? Telingamu? Apa? Ceritakan padaku! Kau kecelakaan? Kenapa kau bisa begini? Kau.."

"Biarkan aku bicara Baekhyun…" ucapnya badmood. "Baiklah.." kata Bakehyun mulai tenang, (perubahan ekspresi yang drastis =_=). "Ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya melubanginya, untuk piercing. Saran dokter ini tidak boleh dibuka sampai hari keempat.." katanya, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa itu sakit?" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Baekhyun berfikir, "Hmm, relatif, ._.a" Sehun menepuk dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Untuk apa kau memasang piercing? Jujur, kau berubah menjadi agak liar beberapa hari terakhir…" jelas Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Menurutmu begitu? Dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali memasang piercing, dan beruntunglah aku saat Zitao mengajakku ke.."

"Zitao? Huang Zi Tao?" Sehun mengangguk dengan muka innocent. "Iya, ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak tahu seorang Huang Zi Tao?"

"Aku tahu, dia pengemudi sepeda motor amatir, yang memiliki wajah aneh dan mata tajam selalu bertingkah mencurigakan dan.."

"Lebih buruk dari itu…" Baekhyun mengubah mimiknya menjadi serius. "Lebih buruk?"

"Dia ex-leader Wolf…" Sehun masih awam dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. "Apa itu?"

"Wolf, kau tahu, sekumpulan genk motor sialan yang hanya bisa merusak suasana.." Sehun harus bisa mencerna baik-baik pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersenang-senang… Zitao keluar dari genk itu karena sesuatu hal, bersamaan dengan …."

"Dengan?"

"Park Chan Yeol.." Sehun mengenalnya. Lelaki yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang beberapa waktu lalu. "Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya.."

"Aku tidak mau.." tolak Sehun langsung. Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, "Dia berbahaya, dia bisa membunuhmu, walaupun genk itu sudah tidak ada." Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia akan menjadi pembunuh selamanya…" kata-kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun diam tanpa kata. Seiring dengan itu, bel panjang menandakan pelajaran segera dimulai.

|Skip Time|

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Zitao sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, "Jawab pertanyaanku…" kembali angin lembut menyapu rambut mereka. Suasanya agak berawan siang ini di atap sekolah, aku berani bertaruh jika hujan akan turun malam nanti.

"Aku akan menjawabnya selagi aku bisa.." Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau ex-leader Wolf?" Zitao terdiam. Dia bingung, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, cara jitu andalannya.

"Jawab.." paksa Sehun dengan ekpresi yang kuat.

"Ya…" sahutnya singkat. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah Sehun, ia mengira jika Sehun akan membencinya.

"Kau sudah membunuh puluhan orang hanya untuk kesenangan?" lontaran pertanyaan kedua memojokkan Zitao.

"Bukan aku."

"Lalu?" Zitao memandang luasnya langit yang putih merata. "Bukan aku…" Sehun perlahan tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Aku bukan lelaki brengsek atau bajingan seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Ya, memang benar, tapi dulu…" jelasnya dengan pemaksaan.

"Aku senang kau sudah berubah, Zitao.." Sehun tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekati Zitao. "Ya, aku sudah berubah.."

"Aku harap kau tidak lagi berurusan dengan genk motor, atau race apapun…" Sehunmenepuk bahu Zitao, "Ti-tidak. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Bohongnya.

"Ah, iya, Sabtu petang aku menunggumu… aku harap kau tidak lupa di mana aku tinggal…" Zitao tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Sosok Sehun tergantikan dengan munculnya Chanyeol.

"Aku bertemu anak manis…"

"Dia bernama Sehun…" kata Zitao malas. Chanyeol menghampiri Zitao dengan langkah santai dan tenang.

"D.o.A, mereka menawarkan harga tinggi…" itu adalah sebutan untuk job balap liar yang hanya diketahui oleh Zitao dan Chanyeol saja. "Berapa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "$200000…."

"Aku menerimanya, kapan kita ke sana?" Zitao dan Chanyeol perlahan turun dari atap melalui tangga darurat. "Sabtu petang…"

_"Ah, iya, Sabtu petang aku menunggumu.."_

"Shit…" umpatnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?" Zitao diam.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan hari itu…" jawabnya. Chanyeol merangkulnya, "Ayolah Zitao, aku yakin kau akan memenangkannya… kau bisa membeli apapun dengan uang sebanyak itu…"

"Hhh.. aku tidak tahu…" Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak, kau ada kencan dengan anak manis itu? Hahaha…" canda Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

"Diam…ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sehun.." elaknya. "Lalu, apa hal penting itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu semuanya? Hh.." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi yang putih nan besar.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat…." Ucap Zitao yakin. Chanyeol memandangnya, "Ck, dasar tidak profesional.. yah.. bagus, daripada kau tidak datang.."

oXo

Sabtu, pukul 06.15

Sepeda motor Zitao tertata rapi di depan apartemen. Dia sedikit melirik arojinya, masih ada kurang lebih 15 menit lagi. Lagipula tempat tujuan sebenarnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Dia rasa cukup.

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung pencakar langit itu. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit saja untuk menemukan kamar Sehun. Ia menatap tombol bel yang berada di sisi kanan pintu, ia tidak menekannya, hanya menatapinya. Sungguh lama ia mengumpulkan rasa beraninya. Dan perlahan telunjuknya naik, dan menekan bel itu.

"Dimana dia…" desisnya tidak sabar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Sehun muncul dan langsung menampakkan senyum bahagianya. "Ini masih terlalu sore.." katanya sambil terkekeh. Zitao tersenyum kecut dan mulai memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyiapkannya…" eluh Sehun sambil menuntun Zitao ke sofa. "Justru itu yang ingin aku bicarakan…" katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ehm, mungkin kita bisa mengundur makan malam ini…" senyum Sehun perlahan memudar, "Kau sibuk?" Zitao mengangguk ragu. Sehun memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum lagi, "Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku juga tidak memaksamu…"

Hening. Semua diam, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Kamarmu minimalis…" ucap Zitao memecah keheningan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Seperti inilah…" semua terasa canggung, gugub dan serba salah. Zitao putuskan untuk melihat jam dinding berbentuk kucing yang terpasang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Ehm, mungkin hanya itu. Sekali lagi maaf untuk hari ini…." Keduanya berdiri, Sehun mengikuti Zitao yang beranjak pergi. Di depan pintu, "Aku pergi…"

"Tunggu.." cegah Sehun. Sehun berlari, dan memeluk Zitao erat, Zitao sangat terkejut, nafasnya tak terhembuskan untuk beberapa detik. "Hati-hati… hehe…" kata Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"E..err.. baiklah.." sahutnya memegangi kepala.

|Skip Time|

_ [From : Chanyeol Park_

_ To : Tao H._

_ Semua dibatalkan. Masih ada perbaikan. Shit!_

_ Bisakah kau menemuiku di café 'Black Pearl'?] _

Zitao tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sepanjang jalan setelah ia membaca pesan itu. Zitao membuka pintu café agak kesal, ia melayangkan padangannya ke seluruh isi café, lalu ia melihat lambaian tangan di sudut bangku.

"Sudahlah Zitao, jangan seperti anak kecil.." kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Zitao untuk duduk. "Mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir.." ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan selingan tawa renyah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada.. aku hanya mencari teman…" sahutnya sambil mengaduk moccachinonya. "Hhh, sudah aku duga, lebih baik aku pergi. Ada urusan yang lebih penting dari ini…"

"Kencan dengan anak manis itu?" Zitao manatap Chanyeol tajam, "Bukan urusanmu…"

"Ayolah Zitao, be calm…" kata Chanyeol menenangkan. Sebuah moccachino datang lagi, Chanyeol sudah memesannya beberapa menit lalu. Zitao mengacuhkannya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon Sehun.

"Maaf.." pamitnya sambil beralih keluar café. Chanyeol tersenyum licik melihat Zitao sibuk dengan teleponnya. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk lonjong, seperti kapsul yang didalamnya terdapat serbuk '*o*t We**' (Maap sebut merk U_Ubbb) ia segera menuangkannya dalam moccachino dan mengaduknya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, jadi…"

_ "Hmm, aku rasa belum terlambat untuk makan malam… lagipula aku sebentar lagi sudah selesai.. hehehe"_

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai mungkin 15 menit lagi…"

_ "Oke.."_

"Annyeong…" Zitao menutup panggilan itu. Kemudian, ia kembali menghampiri Chanyeol. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat aneh saat Zitao kembali.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku harus pergi…" katanya. "Kau tidak ingin meminumnya?" Zitao menatap secangkir moccachinonya yang mulai mendingin. Zitao mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan meminum cairan berwarna coklat pucat itu sampai hingga habis.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia terkekeh, "Ada yang lucu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia memang 'sedikit' jahil terhadap Zitao.

"Aku pergi…"

"Hati-hati.." Zitao memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Chanyeol, memang kadang berlebihan. Saat keluar dari café, obat itu bereaksi, Zitao merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang panas menjalar ke seluruh sendi-sendinya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan. Zitao tetap mengacuhkannya dan memacu sepeda motornya kembali ke apartemen Sehun.

Zitao semakin merasakan sesuatu yang memaksanya berlari untuk segera bertemu dengan Sehun. Kedua mata Zitao sudah tidak bisa lagi terbuka lebar, ia hanya menatap sayu ke arah Sehun dengan mimik yang sulit dijelaskan. Seiring dengan sebuah hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul, Zitao sontak memeluk Sehun, "Zi-zitao…?" Sehun tidak bisa bernafas karena dekapan Zitao.

Zitao mengirup leher Sehun, harum. Zitao tak tinggal diam, ia menorong tubuh Sehun mundur sambil melirik ruangan minimalis itu untuk mencari 1 ruangan yang cocok.

Kamar.

Zitao sedikit membanting tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang, Sehun sangat terkejut, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika melihat Zitao perlahan, membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, lengkap dengan evilsmirknya yang tak pernah hilang.

Zitao mendekat, menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun, menariknya dalam pelukan, dia berbisik pelan, "I want you to be my sweety dinner, tonight…." Sehun terdiam, ia hanya membalasnya dengan evilsmirk-yang tak kalah dari milik Zitao.

oXo

Harum helai rambut blonde Sehun mengusik penciuman Zitao. Zitao mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dia seakan tidak tahu apa yang dia dan Sehun lakukan malam tadi. Yang dia tahu, dia bangun dan melihat pakaiannya yang berserakan di bawah ranjang Sehun. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih half-naked. Zitao mulai berfikir jernih, dia menggabungkan kejadian-kejadian lalu. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia membuka selimut, kedua matanya membulat melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih naked. Zitao melihat bahunya, punggungnya perih seperti ada luka cakaran dan gigitan di sana. Ia merabanya, benar saja, ia mendapati punggung yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

Zitao mengusap raut wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya berharap dia akan bangun dari mimpi ini. Sialnya ini bukan mimpi, ini hari minggu pagi terburuknya. Zitao melihat Sehun sekilas, dan lalu beranjak dari ranjang, mencari-cari kemejanya yang ia buang entah kemana.

"Zitao?" panggil Sehun sambil mengusap sebelah matanya. Ketika Zitao memandang Sehun muncul perasaan bersalah yang dalam, ia segera mendekati Sehun, kembali menariknya dalam pelukan. "Maaf…" lirihnya. Sehun tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi bahu Zitao.

"Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Ssshh…" Sehun tersenyum tulus sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memang bodoh!" kata Zitao memukul kepalanya. "Ya, kau memang bodoh!"

"A—apa?" Sehun terkekeh, walau ia harus menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi, huuuhh.. badanku lengket T_T" katanya beranjak dengan hati-hati serta balutan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sehun…" panggil Zitao.

"Ngh?" Sehun menoleh.

Zitao mengelus tengkuknya, "Setelah aku pikir, kita bisa mandi bersama ^^a" katanya.

"Ha-ha… tidak akan!" tolak Sehun sambil terus berjalan. Zitao tersenyum licik, "Terlambat…"

"HUANG ZI TAO!"

oXo

_Black Pearl café, _pukul 07.45

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya meraih segelas bubble tea di depannya. "Chanyeol…" sahut Zitao tanpa memalingkan pandangannya terhadap layar ponsel.

'_Kring..'_ pintu café terbuka. Orang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Kalian? Aku kira hanya Zitao saja…" ucap Chanyeol sekadar basa-basi. Zitao melirik sinis kepada Chanyeol, sementara ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya. "Sehun, kau keberatan jika aku pergi beberapa menit, bersama Chanyeol?" Sehun memandang Chanyeol dan Zitao bergantian, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Good. Kau, ikut aku.." Chanyeol dan Zitao berlalu menuju toilet pria. Zitao merasakan kesunyian di sana.

_'Bhugk!' _Zitao memberikan pukulan mendadak pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersungkur, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang kau masukan di minumanku!" Chanyeol masih tertawa. Zitao tak segan ingin memukulnya lagi, tapi, tangan Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya serbuk 'liar'.."

"Maksudmu?"

"**a* W*e*…"

"Shit! Aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, brengsek!" katanya dengan mimik menakutkan. "Hahahaha, ayolah Zitao, hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat.."

"Kesenangan sesaat? Kau hampir membuatku gila!" bentaknya. Hembusan nafas Zitao mulai menormal, Chanyeol mengubah mimiknya menjadi serius, "D.o.A, akan mengadakan balapan besok. Race-nya berubah jalur, hmm.. aku yakin akan semakin seru.."

"Besok? Baiklah…" Zitao masih menyimpan dendam pada Chanyeol.

"Mereka juga menaikkan harganya…" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya, "Berapa…"

"$275000…" Zitao tersenyum sekilas. Setidaknya ia bisa mengganti sepeda motornya dengan uang itu.

Chanyeol dan Zitao menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu toilet terbuka. Sehun berdiri tegap sambil memandang tajam ke arah Zitao, "D.o.A? $275000? Race? Jelaskan apa maksudmu Zitao…" kata Sehun.

"Aku, … ini hanya balapan biasa, ini…"

"Kau bilang tidak akan berhubungan dengan race-bodoh itu lagi. Kau menyesal mempercayaimu…" ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewa. "Dengarkan aku Sehun.."

"Itu sama saja kau kembali menjadi tidak lebih dari lelaki brengsek.." ucapnya lalu membalikkan badan.

"Sehun.." kata Zitao sambil memegang bahu Sehun, "Jangan sentuh aku.." sahutnya dingin.

Kedua mulut Zitao dan Chanyeol saling terkunci ketika memandang kepergian Sehun dari balik pintu toilet. Zitao terdiam, menunduk, menatap lantai. Kedua tangannya mengepal perlahan, "Salahmu…" Chanyeol tertegun,

"Ini salahmu. Seharusnya kau tidak membahas D.o.A di sini.." tatapan tajam Zitao tak lepas begitu saja. Chanyeol menghisap rokoknya santai, "Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri.."

"Cukup Chanyeol, kali ini biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri.." Zitao meninggalkan Chanyeol di toilet. Kedua kakinya menelusuri jejak perginya Sehun. Kedua matanya mengulas setiap kendaraan yang melintas. Mencari celah untuk melihat sosok Sehun yang sudah menghilang.

"Sehun!" panggilnya saat ia melihat sosoknya yang melintas. Sehun mengacuhkannya, itu membuat Zitao semakin geram. Zitao berlari, semakin dekat dengan Sehun, hanya tinggal menyebrang saja. Ayolah Zitao, sedikit lagi….

_'Pluk….'_ Sesuatu jatuh dari sakunya ketika ia berlari. Kunci sepeda motor. Zitao memandang Sehun yang (masih) dapat ia kejar, ia putuskan mengambil kunci itu. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik saja, pikirnya.

Ia memutar arah, kembali ke tengah jalan raya yang sedang ramai. Zitao memungut kunci hitam itu, tersenyum sekilas, dan ia ingin segera menyusul Sehun.

Tapi.

Riuh suara memenuhi telinganya, suara orang-orang yang menunjuk sesuatu, dan nyaringnya suara yang perlahan mendekatinya. Zitao merasakan waktu melambat 30 detik ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil sport merah menyala berjalan ke arahnya. Zitao menangkap sosok Sehun yang masih membelakanginya…ia menutup mata.

"Sehun…"

_'BBRRAKKK!'_ mobil itu sukses menghantam tubuh Zitao. Bagian kaca mobil itu retak dan pecah setelah menerima tubuh Zitao. Tubuh lelaki ini penuh darah segar, berguling beberapa saat hingga akhirnya tidak bergerak.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ambulance datang.

|Skip Time|

Chanyeol memukul dinding rumah sakit frustasi, hingga kepalan tangannya membiru. Di depannya ada tulisan ruang UGD dimana Zitao sedang ditangani. Sudah lama ia menunggu, dokter tak kunjung keluar. Sementara itu, dengan kaki gemetar seseorang datang.

"Kau…" Chanyeol menghampiri orang itu –yang tak lain adalah Sehun-, mencengkram jaket yang ia kenakan, "Puas? Sudah puas melihat Zitao seperti ini? Apa kau memang ingin Zitao mati?" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dalam-dalam, hingga setitik airmata tumpah dari sudut matanya. Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya.

Hatinya luluh melihat Sehun yang menangis di hadapannya. Chanyeol menarik Sehun dalam pelukan, mencoba menenangkannya, "Maaf aku sedikit kasar…" lirihnya, Sehun tetap menangis tanpa bersuara.

"Aku yang bodoh…" Chanyeol segera mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak ada artinya saling menyalahkan… semoga Zitao baik-baik saja…" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menghapus airmata Sehun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Nah, lebih baik…" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

Seorang dokter muncul dari balik pintu UGD. "Bagaimana, Dok?" dokter bername-tag Zhang Yi Xing ini menghela nafas berat, "Lukanya dalam. Kami sudah mengatasi luka luar dan cedera kakinya…" Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Akan tetapi… ada serpihan kaca yang berada di saluran paru-parunya, ada sekitar 15 pecahan, berukuran kurang lebih 3 cm.. ini.." Dokter Yixing memperlihatkan hasil ronsen kepada mereka.

"Jalan satu-satunya adalah operasi yang akan dilakukan 2 hari kedepan untuk menstabilkan keadaannya.." Dokter Yixing menatap 2 pasang mata keputusasaan. "Kami akan berusaha…" itulah kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Dokter Yixing sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol kosong, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan. Ia meremat rambutnya, "Tidak, tidak…" ucapnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Chanyeol, Zitao akan segera dioperasi…" kata Sehun sambil mencengkram bahu Chanyeol. "Darimana kita dapat uang sebanyak itu untuk operasi?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit membentak.

Sehun harus putar otak. Yah, dia tahu.

"Aku akan ikut D.o.A…." Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Tidak Sehun. Itu berbahaya.." cegah Chanyeol habis-habisan. Sehun tetap teguh, "Ya, kita butuh uang Chanyeol, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya, aku tidak mau Zitao pergi…" katanya mulai lirih.

"Aku mohon, demi Zitao…" Chanyeol benci mengatakan ini, "Ba..baiklah, ini kunci sepeda motor Zitao. Kau punya waktu sekitar 24 jam dari sekarang untuk membiasakan diri…" Chanyeol melempar kunci itu. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Sehun. Dan terlebih jangan kecewakan Zitao…" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

oXo

Dua buah kendaraan berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat. Kota Seoul menjelang malam, tepat jam 11 mereka sampai di tujuan. D. terowongan besar yang sudah tak terpakai, berhiaskan tong besar, pipa, lukisan graffiti di mana-mana. Mobil dan sepeda motor itu berhenti bersamaan.

Chanyeol membuka mobil milik kakaknya itu dan mulai keluar. "Chanyeol… aku kira kau tidak akan datang…" seseorang menghampirinya. Dialah pendiri D.o.A Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai. Dia menjabat tangan Kai, "Omong kosong…" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Dan kau, pasti Huang Zi Tao…" Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan…" Sehun membuka helm hitamnya, ia memandang angkuh pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum licik sambil mendekati Sehun, diikuti Chanyeol. Kai memandang Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai sepatu. Ia mengangguk singkat. "Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku pikir Sehun bisa menggantikannya…" ucap Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat respon dari Kai.

Telapak tangan Kai mulai menyentuh pipi Sehun, menelusurinya hingga dagu, ia mengangkat dagu Sehun, "Kau lumayan juga, heh.. manis…" Kai siap mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya…" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Kai keras. Kai tersenyum, "Terlalu awal untuk menyentuhnya. Aku ingin dia menjadi lawanku…" Kai segera bersiap.

"Kau hanya perlu ketenangan…" Sehun mengambil nafas. "Ah…" Chanyeol kembali.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memcium bibir Sehun beberapa detik, "Good luck.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya, "Apa sebelumnya kau juga mencium Zitao?!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Dua sepeda motor itu telah berdampingan. Sehun memakai helmnya kembali, 'Ini terpaksa aku lalukan, demi Zitao. Ya, demi Zitao…' Sehun meyakinkan dirinya. Chanyeol membisikan kata-kata terakhir, "Jangan kecewakan Zitao…" Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Bendera telah dikibarkan. Sehun memacu sepeda motor milik Zitao.

[Chanyeol PoV]

Kepergian Sehun membuatku cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru menyentuh sepeda motor itu kurang dari 24 jam. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya, dan bagaimana jika dia kalah malam ini? Sial…

Ya, aku tahu. Ini sebagian besar memang salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan D.o.A di sana. Tapi yang aku harapkan saat ini, detik ini juga adalah uang.

Uang untuk Zitao. Ya, untuk keselamatan hidup Zitao tepatnya. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha untuk tetap bernafas. Menahan sakitnya, tapi, aku memang bukan terbuat dari batu. Aku miris saat melihatnya beberapa muntah darah. Dokter bilang, keadaanya mulai stabil setelah ia memuntahkan beberapa pecahan benda asing.

Ayolah Sehun. Hanya kau harapan satu-satunya.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu di sini. Belum ada tanda-tanda.. sementara telingaku panas mendengar celotehan tidak berguna dari manusia-manusia munafik yang berada di sekitarku.

Udara dingin malam ini tidak membuatku lepas dari rasa panas, tidak sabar, dan cemas.

Kai…

Sehun…

Kai…

Sehun…

Dengan bodohnya aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah koper yang berada di atas bagasi mobil sport yang tak jauh dariku. Uang $275000, untuk membayar 'nyawa' Zitao.

Tunggu. Aku melihat sesuatu. Dari kejauhan muncul setitik cahaya putih yang mulai mendekat. Aku tersenyum bahagia, ya.. mungkin berlebihan. Sehun dengan sepeda motornya (ya secara teknis itu milik Zitao) datang.

Sehun, kau memang hebat.

Sehun mendarat memang tidak semulus yang ia kira. Ia hampir jatuh karena sepeda motor itu memang lebih berat. Kai menyusul dari belakang, tanpa memperlihatkan mimik yang mengerikan seperti biasanya. Sehun membuka helmnya, ia tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, seakan berkata, 'Zitao akan sembuh….' Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Dia tangguh.." komentar Kai lengkap dengan seringaiannya. Dengan kasar Kai melempar koper berisi uang itu, "Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu…" Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membawa koper itu menjauh.

"Senang bisa ber…." Kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara sirine mobil polisi yang menusuk telinga mereka.

"POLISI!"

oXo

-Epilog-

Pasca operasi Zitao sempat mengalami koma 3 hari. Itu dikarenakan pendarahan hebat di selaput paru-parunya. Setelah itu, ia mulai kembali ke dunia nyata.

Satu minggu pemulihan, memang cukup singkat untuk luka dalam. Ya, lelaki keras kepala bernama Huang Zi Tao itu memang kuat. Ia kembali ke rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar.

Belajar, PR, ulangan, hal lainnya.

Pagi yang cukup cerah, tidak ada awan yang melintas. Tapi, di hari yang masih pagi ini Sehun sudah berjalan cepat [atau bisa dibilang sedikit berlari] menuju papan pengumuman hasil ulangan semester akhir ini. Sudah ia duga banyak siswa yang mengerubungi tempat it.

"Eh, permisi.."

"Maaf.. maaf.."

Sehun sekuat tenaga menerobos sekumpulan siswa-siswa. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat peringkat pertama, sangat terpampang jelas nama 'Huang Zi Tao' dengan nilai hampir sempurna.

Sementara Sehun?

Telunjuk lentiknya menyusuri nomor di bawahnya. "Fuhhh!" Sehun meniup poninya kesal, karena dia ada di peringkat 24 dari 726 siswa. Selisih 23 nomor sudah cukup membuatnya geram. Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Hhhh…. Kau belum bisa mengalahkanku…" suara yang sangat familiar itu membuyarkan Sehun. Ia menoleh sinis pada Zitao yang berdiri santai di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, tanpa aku, kau tidak bisa hidup…" Zitao terkekeh.

"Setidaknya Tuhan menciptakanmu…" baiklah, kali ini Sehun sengaja mengalah. Mereka berjalan bersama. Sehun tidak sengaja melihat tali sepatunya, ia pun membungkuk.

_'Set…' _

Selembar kertas yang terhimpit lembaran kertas buku itu jatuh. Kedua mata Zitao menangkap kertas itu. Zitao memungutnya, Sehun tidak sadar jika kertasnya jatuh. "Hmm.. want you bad…" Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Ia menoleh Zitao, ia sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi gambar buatannya.

fs71/f/2013/216/c/8/taohun_want_you_bad_by_kiko_sh inu_

"Yak! Huang Zi Tao! Kembalikan!" Sehun merebut gambar yang ia pikir memalukan (haha) itu. "Hahaha.." tawa khas Zitao lepas. "Ngomong-ngomong…" Zitao menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat.

"Kau masih mengingatnya eoh?" godanya sambil mengurangi jarak pandang mereka. Sehun mulai gugub, wajahnya kini tak lebih dari kepiting rebus. Ditambah dengan tindakan menutup mata dari Zitao.

"Ekhem…" suara berat Chanyeol memecah suasana romantis mereka. "Ck, pengganggu.." umpat Zitao menjaga jaraknya lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

"D.o.A, Selasa malam. Harga yang mereka tawarkan…" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk-nya. "$300000…" Sehun dan Tao saling pandang, mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Aku terima…" jawab mereka serempak.

**-END-**

**Udah. Gimana? Tambah gaje? Tentu hahahah maklumi author masih amatir.**

**Reviewnya saia tunggu ^^**

**Cr. Devianart, fb, tumblr.**


End file.
